Inner Mefisto
by Ysengrinn
Summary: Ever wonder WHY Zelgadis is as grumpy as he is? And maybe the 'ugliness' isn't the only thing that drives him nuts? BTW: OOC. Satisfied Liesk?
1. Default Chapter

There are many fics featuring the demon shaman. However, most people seem to think that his situation is 'so cool' and the only problem is his ridiculous conviction that he's hideous and ugly. Well, I'll try to write it from his POV. If someone has done it before tell, and I will erase it. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"How much is it?" I asked in a tired voice. The innkeeper's expression was too obviously saying 'please don't kill me'.

"N-no, don't worry! I-it's on the house!" he stuttered. Zelgadis would pay anyway, but he knew it was futile. The guy would probably throw the 'cursed money' away the minute he would left.

Why is she so stupid? She simply ran away leaving me with the bill, as if I could normally talk to common people. Now she is probably devouring something in another tavern, and caring about how I feel. Of course, you could say: you don't like her, ditch her and travel alone. I would happily, if it was that simple. Frankly speaking, I really should leave them, before something very wrong happens and I'll wake up someday surrounded by dead bodies. But it's not that simple, unfortunately.

I will NEVER ever admit that, but without Lina and the others I'm as helpless as a child. I can't sleep in a inn, I can't buy anything. If I want to eat I go on a hunt or steal something. The same thing when I need some things like clothes or knives. If I try to buy something there is always the thing with the seller crapping his shorts and not wanting money from a freak. And that's the best scenario. The worse one is the one with angry mob stalking on me. And... There is the worst one...

Of course anyone of my stupid companions doesn't see it. They, especially the justice freak, think that the problem is in my head and that only I think that I'm ugly or something and don't like the crowd. Fortunately, when I'm with them people evidently don't pay so much attention to my appearance because they are focused on their disgusting behavior. 

"Hey that's mine!!! Give it back, jellybrains!" 

"No way flatchest!!"

"How did you call me!?! Hey, Amelia, leave it where you found it, now!!!" 

Bingo. Three dismounted riders of the Apocalypse are here, making fools of themselves as usual. I wonder when they'll notice my glare laying on them.

No reaction...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Still nothing...

And the game 'let's ignore the freak' continues...

"Oh look minna-san, Zelgadis-san is back!" Eureka. Poor country Seirun, I feel sorry for it already. But on the other hand, Phill is the ruler and nothing's wrong, so probably she will have no true authority. A puppet on the throne. She's born to do this job. 

"Hi Zel! Did you pay the guy?" 

"No. He thought I was going to give him cursed money and change him into a hog or something." and three hogs in a inn is bad enough, I added in my mind.

"Great! Then give me back the money!" she said, leaning on the back of the chair. She must have seen my expression 'cause she added quickly. 

"I'll pay the next time, I promise. Gomen." 

"Zelgadis-san, you can't separate yourself from the common people!" 

Amelia cut in. "Someday you could be the king of Seirun and..." 

In bloody Hell I will. If she thought it was even imaginable that her people would accept then she was even dumber then the blockhead beside me. And if you guys think that I ever wanted to marry her, or even had felt something for her, you have another day coming. Well OK, I admit I kind of liked her, because she was the only one who didn't ignore all the time. But when the time passed I found getting more annoyed every day. 

I've sat down, tuning her out completely. It was the best way to survive, not counting killing her of course. If somebody tried to stop her tirade it would just asking for a helping. Don't get me wrong, it's for her own good. You see, I'm not all alone in my head. I've got a unwelcome subtenant.

'Zel, could I PLEASE shut her up? She drives me crazy."

'Shut up.'

'Please?'

'...'

'Pretty please?' 

'Go to Hell where you belong.' 

'You would want that, don't ya?!' Brau, as I used to call him over the years, laughed. 'But it's not that simple, you know. If I go, you go as well!' 

'You've that thousands times.'

'Yes but it still doesn't seem to reach you. You're still looking for that 'cure' of yours. Face the reality, Greywolf! WE ARE INSEPARABLE!!!'

'SHUT UP I SAY!!!'

"Zel? Are you alright?" Lina asked worriedly. I must've got a strange expression.

"Yes... all is right with the World."

"You sure?" she smiled softly. She was the only one to see that I was quoting, of course. Of course the jockhead took the chance. "HEY GOURRY!!! Leave it or DYE!!!"

'Nice try.' Brau started again. 'But now your object of desire is once again more interested in the airhead. Doesn't that make you mad? Hehehe, I know it does! Release me and I'll...' 

'Not... one... word'

'Sure sure. But you know how to find if you change your mind.'

'Apage.'

It was tradition almost. Every day I had to tame my symbiotic demon. Normal brau demons don't have personality, but after years of being a fucking parasite the thing started to resemble me. Psychically, of course, because he had no material form. I didn't want to talk to him but he insisted. The main and almost only subject: my control over his powers. 

If I would let him loose I would be almost as powerful as Xellos, but the price was too high. The demon would definitely kill Amelia and Gourry in one blow, because he hated them for their stupidity. In fact, he would kill as many people as possible, because he felt what I felt; only that he felt it stronger if it weren't positive thoughts. And I rarely have happy thoughts. The only safe one would be Lina. He felt the same things I felt, of course in a very twisted way. 

With one exception. One emotion, towards one person we had identical. 

'Guess who's comin'?'

'Not him again!'

'Yep! The crappy trickster is back and loaded with more cheap sarcasm then ever.' 

"Hello, mina-san!" chirped Xellos, happy as ever. "What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea..."

"Stuff it, fruitcake. The only pleasant surprise about you would be news of your demise."

"What's with rocky, Lina-chan?" the priest wasn't at all downcast by my exclamation. Not that I thought he would be. "Well that wasn't very kind of you, Zelgadis-san."

"If so why didn't you dodge?" I asked, pulling the daggers out of his corps. I knew the asshole was masochist, but I simply couldn't help my self.

"OK fruitcake why are you here?" it was Lina this time. She asked although she probably knew already. And also knew what he would say.

"Sore wa...!" he stopped, looking blankly at a hole that suddenly appeared in his chest. You could actually see people walking the street through it. Then he collapsed. 

"Oops..." was all I could say. Everybody looked at me in surprise and with slight fear in their eyes. "What? It's not that he can't regenerate."

"I haven't seen you calling a spell, Zelgadis-san." said Amelia meekly. It was true; I didn't even bother to raise a hand.

"It wasn't a spell. I used demon power."

"You can do that?!" gasped Lina. "Why didn't you use it when we were fighting..."

"Because I don't control it. We're lucky that this time nobody got hurt."

"What do you mean nobody!?!" wailed Xellos, grabbing the edge of the table. "You've almost killed me!"

"Yeah what a shame. I will see you later."

__________________

'And why couldn't I finish him?"

"You're no better then he is. Only that he hasn't got any power over me, and you do.' 

'Oh come on, still scared that I will take over and your personality will disappear? Would I do that?'

'You were saying something about cheap sarcasm I presume?'

'Whatever' he knew I won't agree with him, but he loved to tease me. 'Now what do you do? You left the smart ass with the redhead of yours. Gourry wouldn't make any moves when they're alone, but the priest is another story.'

'...'

'Hehe, touchdown!'

'Screw you.'                                      

'Happily but it's quite hard in my present situation. Unless you cooperate of course.'

'Go to Hell.'

And that's my average day with my inner Mefisto. Now you see why I'm grumpy?

______________________________________________________________________

Review please. Bitte. Onegai...


	2. Forgotten Disclaimer You DO NOT want to ...

Disclaimer - I don't own Slayers. I own Brau in a sort of way, but if Kanzaka wants him he can have him.


End file.
